Miku get Kidnapped!
by Kuroshi Chalice
Summary: /Author lagi gila dan sedang iseng ngebuat fic misteri yang gaje ini/ Miku dan kaito berpacaran, pada suatu hari mereka berantem karena masalah sepele, karena kesal Miku pergi ke suatu taman dan tanpa ia sadari ada 2 orang ingin menculiknya! dapatkah Kaito dkk menyelamatkan Miku? /Rencana awalnya pengen buat ini jadi sequel Love or Not Love cuman kaga jadi./


Chalice : Muahahahaha! Chalice07 kembali membuat fic multi-chap yang super GAJE diantara Fic ku yang lain!

Miku : *sigh* aku berharap bukan aku yang jadi korban, bayangin sekarang dia lagi tergila-gila dengan MiKai! apa dosa kami!

Chalice : Sayangnya doa mu tidak terkabul, Miku. Kali ini MiKai juga *grin*

Miku : Len! Rin! boleh kupinjam RoadRoller Kalian?

Len & Rin : *lagi makan buah kesukaan* silahkan, sekalian saja bunuh si Author sarap itu.

Miku : *naikin RoadRoller terus ngejer si author*

Chalice : HUEEEEEEE! Kabuuuuur! *ngacir*

Kaito : Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Chalice tapi Yamaha dan Crypton future media

Warning : Misterinya gampang di tebak Reader karena Author kaga begitu bisa membuat fic misteri, GaJe, Sarap, Author ikutan masuk, TYPO, Kaga memenuhi syarat EYD, Chalice banyak oceh, Kaga nyambung, Kaga jelas apa maksud author, OOC, Lebay.

Chalice : Ini adalah fic misteri punya saya yang pertama jadi mohon maklum jika gampang di tebak misterinya dan petunjuknya (_ _).

~Happy Reading~

* * *

_Prologue :_

_Miku Hatsune? oke siapa yang kaga kenal gadis itu?_

_Gadis yang lahir di keluarga terpandang, mempunyai suara yang indah, mempunyai hati bagaikan bidadari, Terkenal, cantik, manis, mempunyai kekasih yang tampan dan jenius._

_Gadis yang sempurna? yap, cuman ada masalahnya yang membuatnya tidak sempurna..._

_Dadanya kecil..._

_...Tolong jangan bunuh Chalice, Mikuuu DX saya bercanda! bercanda! walau memang itu nyata! *Chalice di hajar Miku, Miku FC, Miku FB (?)*_

_Ngomong-ngomong soal pacar, pacarnya adalah..._

_Yap! dapat seratus semuanya!_

_KAITO SHION!_

_Lelaki yang meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya yang sangat terpandang itu._

_Gadis yang sempurna bukan?_

_Yap, hari-harinya sangat bahagia tetapi kebahagiaannya berhenti sampai situ... padahari itu..._

* * *

-Let's Begin this story-

Pada hari itu dia berantem dengan Kaito karena masalah yang sedikit sepele.

Kaito kan ketua osis (Ea~~~) jadi jelas donk jika dia butuh waktu lebih lama dengan para bawahannya dibanding Miku.

Tentu saja Miku kesal karena Kaito lebih memilih kerjaan OSIS.

"Kaito, Kau kenapa lebih memilih perkerjaan osis itu! waktu kita bersama jadi sedikit kan! kenapa kau tidak keluar saja!" teriak Miku kesal.

"Apaan sih, Miku! dari kemarin kau ngomong itu mulu! Kau jangan seenaknya! aku sangat suka menjadi Osis, kenapa kau memerintah ku seenaknya!" omel Kaito karena meteran sabarnya 0%.

para pengurus Osis pada melihat pertengkaran antar kekasih.

yap, mereka ada di ruang osis.

"Berantem lagi deh..." ucap gadis berambut Honey blond, Rin Kagahime. sambil menghela nafas melihat ketua osis dengan sang Idola sekolah, berantem.

"Dari kapan sih mereka berantem mulu, Rin?" tanya lelaki berambut Honey blond yang sama dengan gadis di sebelahnya, Len Kagamine. yang bertanya dengan Rin dengan pandangan bingung.

Gadis berambut gulali yang dari tadi memeriksa kerjaan ketuanya yang tertunda karena pacarnya itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Kira-kira Ketua berantem dengan Miku sekitar seminggu yang lalu" ucap gadis berambut gulali tersebut, Luka Megurine.

Len hanya manggut-manggut mengerti lalu dia melanjutkan hitungannya, yap dia adalah bendahara, kaga cocok ya? huehehehe kaga apalah.

Rin adalah seketaris osis.

Luka adalah wakil osis.

Cewe semua ya? kecuali Kaito? benar! karena itu Miku kesal! (Len : Hei! gue kaga di masuk ke keterangan cowo!/ Chalice : Kaga =3= kaukan shota/ Len : *ngelindes chalice*) karena kaito di kelilingin para gadis (Len : WOI! GUE COWO! COWO TULEN! BUKAN SEORANG GADIS!).

BRAK!

Semua (min Kaito dan Miku) menoleh ke arah Kaito yang menggebrak meja saking kesel dan kesabaran sudah habis.

"Dari kemarin kau ngoceh-ngoceh mulu! dikira orang kaga kesal apa! aku banyak tugas! jadi bisakah kau berhenti mengoceh?!" Bentak Kaito saking keselnya.

Miku yang dibentak hanya bermuka mau menangis, kenapa? soalnya ini pertama kalinya dia dibentak.

"Ka, Kalau begitu kita pulang bareng saja" ucap Miku ragu-ragu.

"Nanti setelah menyelesaikan tugas-tugas ini, kau tunggu aku di sofa sana saja sambil nonton TV" ucap kaito sambil nunjuk Sofa di ruangan itu yang entah kenapa ada dan di depan sofa itu ada TV nya.

"Kaga! bosen! aku mau pulang sekarang bersama KAITO sekarang!" ucap Miku dengan egois dan menekan kata-kata 'Kaito'.

"Ya sudah, pulang saja sendiri kalau kaga mau! aku tidak mau tahu!" ucap Kaito kesel sambil memeriksa beberapa kertas yang bertumpuk itu.

Yap, sebentar lagi festival, makanya itu Osis lebih sibuk.

"MUUUH! Kaito jahat! Miku benci Kaito!" teriak Miku sambil melemparkan buku bersampul negi ke Kaito dan ia segera pergi dari ruangan itu.

BRAK! (suara pintu ditutup dengan cara di banting)

Siiiing...

Suasana di dalam hening.

Kaito hanya memegang kepalanya yang sakit dengan kesal.

"Umm... Ke, Ketua... kau tidak mengejar Mi,Miku-sempai?" tanya Rin dan Len dengan canggung.

Yap, mereka berdua adalah adik kelas Kaito.

"Ngapain ngejar gadis yang keras kepala itu!" ucapnya kesal sambil menulis di salah satu kertas yang di tumpuk itu.

"Ketua, Apa kau tahu kalau keluarga Hatsune banyak musuhnya, bagaimana kalau ia diculik?" tanya Luka dengan tenang sambil membantu Kaito memeriksa kertas-kertas itu.

Kaito hanya diam saja.

semuanya mengerjakan tugas mereka dengan keadaan hening.

.1 menit berlalu

.2 menit berlalu

.3 menit berlalu

.4 menit berlalu

. Li-

"Kagahime, Kagamine. bisakah kalian berhenti menghitung waktu? itu menggangguku memeriksa kertas-kertas ini!" tanya atau lebih tepatnya omel Luka kesal.

Len dan Rin hanya cengengesan. benar-benar cocok kalau di jodohkan.

GREEEK!

terdengar suara Kursi digeser, semuanya mengarah pada Kaito yang dari tadi diam kini segera berdiri.

"Aku akan mengejarnya! aku takut dia ada apa-apa!" ucap Kaito dan segera berlari.

'Oh... ternyata dia diam saja karena bertarung dengan dirinya di pikirannya...' batin 3 mahluk di dalamn ruangan itu.

"Hei, semuanya kita ikutin Kaito yuk!" usul Rin.

"Buat apa?" tanya Len.

"Takutnya ada hal romantis, yuk kita ikutin aja!" ajak Rin.

Luka dan Len mengangguk setuju dan berlari mengejar Kaito.

* * *

-Miku place- -Miku POV-

Baka! kaito bener-bener BAKA!

bisa-bisanya dia lebih mementingkan tugas osisnya dibanding pacarnya!

Baka! bener-bener baka!

Aku sekarang ada di sebuah taman yang dekat dengan rumahku, aku disana sambil duduk di ayunan.

kelihatan kaya anak kecil kan?

Apa boleh buat, aku juga kekanakan dan ini juga tempat aku saat masih kecil bertemu dengan Kaito.

Yap, kami adalah teman masa kecil.

Tap.

Aku mendengar ada seseorang berjalan di dekatku.

Aku segera mengandah kepala ku kearah sumber suara, pasti itu Kaito!

Tapi dugaan ku salah... Yang mendekatiku bukan Kaito...

Tetapi dua orang yang memakai topeng maling itu.

"Hatsune Miku, kau harus ikut kami!" ucap salah satu mereka.

Perasaan aku kenal suara ini, siapa ya?.

"Umm... Kalian siapa ya?" tanyaku.

"Tidak penting siapa kami, pokoknya ikut kami!" ucap salah satu mereka dan menarik tanganku.

HEll! sakit banget tarikannya!

"Tidak! lepaskan! tolooong! siapa saja tolong aku!" teriakku sambil memberontak sambil berusaha memanggil.

Sial! disini lagi sepi lagi!

"Diam! dan jangan melawan!" ucap salah satu, ah! kupanggil saja yang menarikku penculik satu dan yang bicara itu penculik dua.

Penculik dua mengeluarkan sebuah kain yang berbau mirip chroloform.

Penculik satu memegang dua tanganku dan penculik dua itu membekepku dengan kain itu.

Ukh... baunya itu membuat ku merasa mengantuk...

Perlahan-lahan mata ku terasa menutup...

dan pandanganku menghitam kemudian.

* * *

-Normal POV-

Dua penculik itu menggendong Miku yang sedang tertidur dan membawanya ke mobil mereka yang tidak jauh dari situ.

"Bagaimana?" tanya seseorang memakai topeng mirip mereka sambil memegang setir mobil.

Dua penculik yang sedang menggendong Miku mengakat jempol mereka.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Kaito sedang berlari dan melihat seseorang gadis yang mirip Miku dibawa kabur 2 orang misterius.

"HEI! KALIAN MAU BAWA KEMANA SI MIKUU!" teriak Kaito kesal sambil berlari dengan cepat.

"Gawat! ada orang! ayo cepat!" ucap sang penculik satu dengan tergesa-gesa memasukkan Miku kedalam dan mereka segera masuk kemobil.

"Cepat jalan!" teriak penculik kedua.

Orang yang memegang setir segera menyalakan mobilnya dan melaju cepat.

BROOOOM!

Dan mobil itu melaju dengan cepat dan perlahan-lahan menghilang dari pandangan Kaito.

Kaito yang melihatnya jatuh terkulai melihat Miku di bawa kabur 3 mahluk misterius itu.

Rin, Len dan Luka yang melihat dari kejauhan segera berlari mendekati Kaito.

"Ke, Ketua..." ucap mereka melihat Kaito lesu.

"Miku... di culik..." ucap Kaito dengan suara lirih.

Len, Rin dan Luka mengagguk mereka mengetahuinya.

"Kami tahu, tadi kami melihatnya" ucap Luka.

"Bagaimana ini! Miku-sempai di culik! aku takut Dia diapa-apain!" ucap Rin panik.

"Telepon Polisi!" ucap Len panik sambil memencet tombol di hapenya.

SWUUSH!

muncul angin yang membuat mereka menutup mata mereka karena takut kemasukan Debu.

mereka membuka mata mereka perlahan-lahan dan terbelalak kaget melihat apa yang didepan mereka.

Muncul gadis didepan mereka, Gadis itu berambut hitam sedikit kecoklatan, mata coklat kehitaman juga, rambut bagian belakangnya panjang dan depannya pendek (maunya author panjang rambutnya kaya begitu =3=), memakai baju atas berwarna hitam, celana sependek paha dan terdapat rantai di bagian saku kanan celanannya dan celanannya berwarna hitam (Pengennya punya baju kaya gitu X3 saya sangat suka warna hitam X3 sampai-sampai waktu bibi saya nikah saya nyaris pakai baju serba hitam/ Reader : Kaga ada yang nanya!)

"Percuma, Setelah polisi itu menemukannya paling-paling gadis itu kehilangan nyawanya" ucap Gadis misterius itu.

"Apa maksudmu! Siapa kau!" teriak Len kesal.

"Namaku Chalice07" ucap Gadis itu alias bernama Chalice07.

"nama yang aneh, dan apa maksud kata-kata mu itu!" ucap Rin kesal.

"Mereka adalah orang-orang yang membenci keluarga hatsune dan mungkin mereka akan membunuhnya jika polisi sudah menemukannya" ucap Chalice dengan santai, Anehnya gadis itu sedang memegang sabit besar dengan santai.

"Di bunuh? kenapa kau mengetahuinya dan bisa mengatakan seperti itu?!" teriak Luka kesal.

"Karena aku mengetahui segalanya" ucap chalice dengan santai.

"Segalanya? berati kau tahu ada dimana Miku donk?" tanya Kaito.

"Tidak segampang itu, kalian harus pecahkan teka-teki laguku ini" ucap Chalice dengan seringai.

"Apa itu?" tanya Luka.

Chalice menghirup nafas dan mengeluarkan nafasnya dan memulai menyanyi.

**P.S : Lagu ini ciptaan ku, buat fic ini jadi maklum kalau gaje.**

_"Seseorang gadis berambut teal di bawa di taman kecil~_

_Menyisakan Kesedihan, Kenangan, Penyesalan, dan perasaan dari orang-orang disekitarnya~_

_Gadis itu menjadi korban karena kebencian mereka terhadap keluarganya dan kesempurnaannya~_

_gadis itu dibawa 3 orang misterius~_

_Mereka adalah si kucing, si singa dan si lollita~_

_Kunci pertama dipegang sang Kucing~_

_kunci kedua di pegang sang Singa~_

_Kunci ketiga di pegang sang lollita~_

_semua Kunci itu adalah pentunjuk untuk menemukan gadis itu~_

_Dimana Gadis itu berada~_

_Di suatu tempat yang hanya mereka ketahui~_

_Berhati-hatilah Kalian~_

_Mereka ada disekitar kalian~_

_Bersiap menerkam kalian kapan saja~_

_Tapi kalian tidak perlu takut~_

_Si Pita, Si kuda dan Si gula bersiap membantu kalian~_

_Dengan kekuatan Kepintaran mereka~_

_dengan kekuatan Mendapat info mereka~_

_dengan kekuatan Logika mereka~_

_Dan jangan lupa dengan si Laut~_

_Yang mempunyai kekuatan analisis dan kejeniusannya~_

_Pecahkan misteri lagu ini~_

_Dan larilah~_

_Me~nu~ju~ Tempat gadis itu~_

_Sebelum waktu gadis itu berhenti~"_

Chalice segera mengehentikan lagu dengan suaranya yang jelek itu.

Walau suara Chalice jelek, tapi mereka tetep mendengarnya karena itu adalah petunjuk.

"Pecahkan lagu itu, dan kalian akan mengetahui siapa mereka" ucap Chalice dan pergi.

Mereka hanya diam saja sambil berpikir dan memecahkan lagu itu.

'Tunggu saja Miku! aku akan menolongmu!' batin Kaito semangat dan menyesal juga karena dia tidak menemanin Miku pulang.

Chalice yang ada di kejauhan hanya tersenyum tipis dan menghilang.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Chalice : Sumpah nih Fic gaje banget DX.

Miku : Apa apaan lagu itu! GaJe banget!

Kaito : Gampang di tebak itu!

Chalice : =3=, biarin!

Len : dan bisa-bisanya Chalice masuk kedalam fic ini!

Rin : Gaje! GaJe ficnya!

Chalice : *cry* Minna, kalau bisa coba pecahkan Misteri lagu itu XD *chalice di tendang Reader* YOSH! Miku Minta review!

Miku : REVIEW YA XD.

Mind To Review?

Maaf jika nih fic gaje banget, kalau kalian ingin fic ini hapus kaga apa kok, dengan senang hati saya akan menghapusnya X3.


End file.
